Uncontrollable Urge
by AMKelley
Summary: *For Kimmy cakes* Bobby gets sent to the past with Logan, but when they meet up with Charles and Hank something goes horribly awry when Bobby accidentally drinks a serum with interesting side effects. *PWP, AU, normal!Hank, neko!Bobby, aphrodisiacs, rough sex, dirty talk, in heat, purring, first time, fingering, self-lubrication*


"Are you sure this is the right place?" Bobby inquires.

They walk up the pathway with intent in each step towards what is supposedly Xavier's Institute. Bobby knows it's Xavier's Institute, he wasn't about to doubt that, but there's a part of him that hopes it isn't because it hurt to see the mansion in such a state of melancholy. It was so overpowering that it could be felt in the atmosphere around them.

"Same address it's always been," Logan offers, moving briskly as not to delay any time.

"It looks so different," Bobby says somewhat solemnly, looking around at the unkempt overgrowth and maintenance, or lack thereof. "So lonely... So distant."

"Keep it together, kid. We're on a mission, remember?" Logan reminds, using a firm yet friendly tone.

They make their way up to the front door of the mansion and Logan promptly knocks on the door as loud as he can. Bobby gazes up the expanse of the wooden doors, feeling a shiver roll down his spine at the eerie feel that this once happy institute was giving off in unsettling waves. Bobby may be Iceman, but even he can admit to feeling cold under the overwhelming depression this place is perpetually cloaked in.

There's a heavy silence for a few more moments, causing Logan to knock more impatiently this time. A faint shuffle of feet can be heard on the other side, pausing briefly before they tread softly towards the door, followed by the clicking of locks. The door opens just a crack for a young man to poke his head out and inspect the duo with a dubious gaze for knocking at the door.

"Can I help you?" The young man asks, glancing between Bobby and Logan.

He takes note of how they're both standing, noticing that Logan is far more rough looking and intimidating with his powerful and self-assured stance. Bobby on the other hand appears to be much more soft-spoken, baby-faced in some ways even. But that's probably only because of his lack of facial hair unlike his counterpart. He shares a brief look of curiosity with Bobby, smiling subtly.

"What happened to the school?" Logan questions, placing his hands on his hips.

"Are you a parent?" The other presses, finding it odd that anyone would be at the door.

"Sure as hell hope not," Logan cracks, trying to peek in through the door and past the kid. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hank," he says reluctantly, fixing his gaze on Logan since he poses more of a threat than Bobby.

Bobby's eyebrows jump up into his hairline with surprise at the name. He's met Hank before but that was when he was much older and blue and furry. Seeing the one they called _Beast_ as a young and ordinary man was surreal for Bobby as well as a distraction if he were being honest with himself. His matching blue irises were fixed with steely determination behind his lenses and it made Bobby's breath catch slightly.

"You're _Beast_?" Logan chuckles skeptically, getting a kick out of the reveal as he looks the young man up and down with amusement. "Look at you. I guess you're a late bloomer."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hank responds, getting a bit flustered by Logan's use of his codename. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Just then, Hank attempts to slam the door in their faces but Logan's reflexes are too quick for it. Bobby flinches at the sudden bout of movement and watches Logan and Hank pressing against the door in opposing directions. One trying to get in as the other struggles to keep them out. They seem evenly matched from Bobby's vantage point but he knows who will ultimately win this battle for entry.

"So, where's the professor?" Logan interrogates, grunting just a tad at Hank's uncanny strength.

"There's no professor here," Hank insists, pushing against the driving force of Logan.

"You're pretty strong for a scrawny kid," Logan baits, adopting a taunting tone that has been known to get him in trouble.

"Guys, let's be reasonable," Bobby interferes, trying to act as an impartial mediator but it falls on deaf ears.

"Come on, are you sure there isn't a little _Beast_ in there?" Logan taunts, dropping his voice to a low growl as Hank struggles. "Come on, Beastie."

With that final poke at Hank, Logan successfully pushes his way through the front door and walks past a slightly dazed Hank who is left in a momentary stupor from being struck in the head by the door. Bobby reluctantly follows in after with the intent to stop the impending fight before it can happen. He stays behind Hank, however, being polite and waiting for the shit to hit the fan as Hank jogs after Logan.

"Hey! I said the school is closed!" Hank calls after him, stalking up to the older man with bubbling anger. "You need to leave now!"

"Not until I see the professor," Logan deflects, ignoring the kids petty attempts at derailing him from his mission.

"There's no professor here," Hank persists with a firmer tone, spinning Logan around by the shoulder to grab his attention. "I told you that."

"Look, kid, you and I are going to be great friends," Logan informs before punching Hank square in the face with enough force to knock him to the floor. "You just don't know it yet."

Logan leaves him behind without further hassle and jogs up the main staircase, calling out for the professor. Hank recoils on the floor, clutching at his glasses to make sure they haven't broken and prods his nose with a faint hiss. Hank's glasses fall to the floor when he starts to make grunting noises as if he's about to go primal and Bobby takes this as his cue to rush to the young man's side.

Before Hank can go into _Beast mode_, Bobby places a reassuring hand against his arm to tame the animal fighting to get out of him. He calms Hank with soft cooing, hoping it was enough to help his heart rate slow down to a reasonable pace. Bobby sure is glad that the young man wasn't fighting to push him away to pursue Logan or else this whole situation would've been more trouble than it's worth.

"He's not worth it," Bobby tells him, holding Hank back as he half-heartedly squirms to get away.

"Get off of me!" Hank demands, but his attempts to get away are ultimately futile tantrums.

"You need to calm down, Hank. We're here to help," Bobby reassures, picking up Hank's glasses and handing them to him.

Hank snatches them out of Bobby's hand with a petulant scoff, clearly upset that he wasn't able to retaliate. Instead, he slips his glasses up the bridge of his aching nose and looks over at Bobby's worried and friendly face who is inspecting him with the utmost concern. He adjusts his glasses to get a better view of Bobby's soft features and tentative mannerisms and lets himself relax just this once.

"Help with what exactly?" Hank asks, wanting an answer for the forceful entry and persistence to see the professor.

"It's a _long_ story," Bobby sighs heavily. "Why don't we get you fixed up first?"

Hank shows hesitancy but concedes anyway with a non-committable nod, prompting Bobby to hop up on his feet and help the other man up. Hank dusts himself off and straightens out his clothes a bit before leading the way towards the kitchen. He waves Bobby over lazily to come and follow him, almost in invitation. Bobby's in already so there's no point in trying to kick him out.

Bobby finds himself following Hank aimlessly around the mansion shortly soon after, going wherever he went and discerning the vast differences of his memory of the mansion compared to how it looks now. Or, rather, how it looked in the past. It feels weird walking down the same halls he strolled through so many years ago but in a different time with young Hank McCoy escorting him nonetheless.

He can't even imagine what Charles must look like.

They make it to the kitchen a few moments later, still walking in comfortable, if somewhat a little tense, silence. Hank walks over towards a stool and takes a seat on it as Bobby openly gawks at his surroundings. It looks so different from what he's used to but vaguely familiar in some aspects. Hank finds his preoccupation with the mansion a little strange but supposes he's just fascinated by it.

"There's a rag underneath the sink," Hank instructions, pointing towards the cabinet and sniffling slightly because he can feel a bloody nose coming on.

Bobby goes to retrieve the rag and bunches it up in one corner before turning on the sink to run it under the tap. He wets it liberally before killing the stream and makes his way over to Hank where he sits on a stool next to him and dabs the wet cloth around his nose to soak up the blood. Bobby guesses he presses too hard because Hank hisses and pulls away slightly, holding Bobby's hand at bay for a second until letting him resume.

Hank sniffles again, still stewing in anger after letting Logan walk all over him like he owns the place or something. _Just one punch and I would've been satisfied_, Hank thinks. He watches Bobby's face go through a series of concentrated eye squints as he cleans up the remains of blood drying by his nostrils. Hank would be lying if he said he wasn't just a little curious about the other guy.

"So, what's your name anyway?" Hank asks, staring at him with a fixed expression.

"My name is Bobby Drake," he replies, dabbing carefully around Hank's nose.

"Are you..?" Hank begins to ask, trailing off into uncertain territory.

"A mutant?" Bobby finishes, stilling his hand for the briefest of seconds. "Yeah, I am."

"And the big, hairy guy is..?"

"That's Logan. He's just like us too," Bobby clarifies.

"What can you do?" Hank asks with interest, angling his head up towards the ceiling to give Bobby better vantage.

"I'm a cryokinetic," Bobby answers, holding Hank's chin to keep Hank steady. "It means I can generate and manipulate ice. My body can even convert into ice which allows me to survive in sub zero temperatures."

"That's very interesting," Hank ponders absently, lost in his own thoughts for a moment. "Maybe, if you don't mind me asking, you'd might be willing to undergo a few tests? You know, just so I can get a better understanding of what you're capable of."

By this point he's just pretending to clean up Hank's face so he can talk to him. Bobby seems to be flattered at Hank's genuine curiosity about him and decides to have a little fun with the genius.

"Is this the way you always ask people out on a date?" Bobby teases, pushing Hank's buttons to make him blush.

There's something peculiar about hitting on a young Hank McCoy, mostly because Bobby knows a different version of him from another time. Hank becomes flustered by this insinuation and he wants to curl in on himself but he's too self conscious to pull away from Bobby. Besides, the comment makes his blood pump a little faster to his cheeks and it fills him with a sensation of giddiness.

"I didn't mean it like!" Hank starts to gush, fearing he may have sounded too forward or something, but that wasn't the case. "I just meant-"

"I know what you're saying, Hank," Bobby laughs, cutting the young man some slack. "I was just winding you up."

"Oh, yes, of course," Hank chuckles breathlessly. "I knew that."

Hank's body becomes less tense after that and Bobby can't help but smirk at this. Hank seems pretty naive on the subject, so much different from the _Beast_ Bobby knows, but it's strangely fitting. Never, in a million years, did Bobby think he would actually be flirting with Hank. Yet here he was in the kitchen of Xavier's Institute doing just that. Hank clears his throat, snapping Bobby out of his daydream.

"How did you find us and how do you know so much about us?" Hank asks after a short interval of time.

"Years from now Charles Xavier is going to open this place up as a school for people like us. In fact, you and I haven't technically met yet considering the timeline."

"But we just met each other five minutes ago," Hank says skeptically, scrunching his eyebrows at the other mutant. "How can we not have met?"

"I meet you when you're much older," Bobby informs. "I go to school here."

"How is that possible?" Hank inquires, puzzling at Bobby's peculiar statements and how he chooses his words specifically. "Where are you from?"

"The question isn't _where_ but _when_ I'm from," Bobby corrects, setting down the damp rag on the counter.

"_When_ are you from then?" Hank presses on, catching wind as to what Bobby's insinuating.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Bobby chuckles with a faint grin.

"Try me," Hank challenges, locking gazes with Bobby.

Bobby stares at him with wide eyes, noticing the faint twitch at the corner of Hank's mouth as if he means to smile. He can see Hank loosening up a little and getting more bold, going so far as to scoot closer to Bobby so he has his undivided attention. The piercing blue of his irises burn right through him and Bobby has to divert his gaze down to Hank's red tinged nose.

"Go to Logan," Bobby tells him.

"Why should I?" Hank asks obtusely.

He's still somewhat on his guard. After all, Bobby and Logan sort of did barge in uninvited and for all he knew Logan could be fighting with Charles right now.

"Because the future depends on it. That includes our lives, mine and yours alike," Bobby advises, making sure to sound as serious as possible. "Listen to everything Logan has to say and _please_ try not to punch him."

"Well, I can't make any promises, but, I suppose I can trust you," Hank smirks, making Bobby grin widely as the ice is broken. Hank hops down from his stool and walks towards the revolving kitchen door, stopping briefly to acknowledge Bonby one last time. "Did you want to come up and see Charles again? Er... For the first time?"

"Um... I'll be up there in a second," Bobby stammers, suddenly nervous with the idea of seeing Charles. "His office is still on the second floor, right?"

"Yeah..." Hank responds, quirking his eyebrows a little with curiosity. "It is, actually."

"So, I'll see you in ten?" Bobby suggests, getting a mutual nod from Hank in return.

Hank takes his leave and Bobby is left standing there alone in the kitchen, gripping to the side of the counter for balance. Time travel was hell on Bobby's nerves and the surreality of his surroundings was jarring. He felt anxious, tired, hungry, and exhilarated all at once that it left Bobby dizzy. Bobby was starting to endure brief periods of faintness so he made his way over towards the fridge for something to drink.

He was just exhausted and dehydrated from time travel and a cool drink was the best pick me up he could think of right now. Bobby opens up the fridge and rummages around for a few seconds until he comes across a brightly colored liquid in a sealed bottle. It was bright blue and it appeared to be the only one in the fridge from what Bobby could see.

He reaches in and slides it off the shelf either way, backing up to inspect it further. There wasn't a label on it, just an inconspicuous bottle with it's contents remaining a mystery. Bobby supposes it was some sort of juice and just figures he'll pop it open. To hell with it right? It was in the fridge, therefor it was meant to be consumed. He's sure Hank and Charles wouldn't mind if he took a sip.

Bobby untwists the cap, setting it down on the counter, then draws a big gulp from the bottle that runs smoothly down his throat. The taste is somewhat tart but also a tad... _chemical_? It kind of tasted like cold medicine that came in awful fruit flavors that did little to disguise the fact that it's medicine. But getting past that, it actually wasn't half bad. Bobby just wishes he knew what this stuff was called.

Before Bobby can even register it, he's drank the whole bottle and he's left with a funny feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. He's suddenly craving more and his body feels like it's burning up in fever. Bobby pulls at the collar of his shirt because of the sudden heat and tosses the now empty bottle into the garbage can. He feels funny, not worse than before, but _different_ somehow.

Bobby makes his way over to the sink to splash some water on his face, attempting to cool himself down. His whole body is tingling and aching all at once to the point where it makes him keen with an indiscernible wanting. Bobby grips the edge of the sink, mewling slightly as his body goes through a series of shuddering convulsions. By the time his insides are done twisting around, Bobby's left with a pounding headache and for a moment he thinks it's his consciousness losing it.s link with his physical body, but this isn't the case.

When Bobby slowly raises his head up from the sink he catches a glimpse of his reflection in the window, making him pause. Bobby looks at his image in the window and reels back in surprise, gasping with slight horror. He leans in again to focus on his reflection, noticing that a pair of cat ears have sprouted on the top of his head. Bobby doesn't want to believe what he's seeing, but when he touches them experimentally Bobby involuntarily purrs.

Bobby's hand slaps over his mouth at the sudden foreign noise and he can't do anything but stand in shock of himself. The young mutant shifts, taking discomfort in how his jeans squeeze tightly around his tail... Wait, his _**What**_? Bobby's hands grope the back of his pants and, sure enough, there's another appendage that shouldn't be there.

Bobby's main concern isn't figuring how to reverse this, so much as trying to conceal it from Logan, Hank, and Charles. Bobby panics for a brief moment, wracking his brain for an easy means to hide his second set of ears. He rummages around in his pockets to find that he has a beanie tucked away and immediate pulls down over his head. Bobby can hear footsteps echoing from the foyer as they slowly approach the kitchen

The bulge his tail is making in his pants is more than obvious and anyone with eyesight could spot it from a mile away. He quickly undid his pants so he could reach inside and adjust the furry appendage in such a way that it travels inconspicuously down one pant leg to blend in. Bobby does his pants up just in the nick of time before Logan appears in the doorway.

"I think we might be here for longer than expected," Logan tells him, alluding to the fact that Charles most likely didn't believe the outlandish claim of time travel and the extinction of mutants as we know it. "Good news for you I suppose."

"Why do you say that?" Bobby asks defensively, pulling at the back of his jeans with discomfort.

"Now you can spend more time with your little boyfriend," Logan cracks with a smug grin.

Just then Hank enters the room with an indifferent expression.

"Oh, well if it isn't the _Teen Wolf_ himself," Logan tease, using a reference that won't be relevant until 1985. "Is it time for your saucer of milk?"

Hank growls at him despite not being in _Beast mode_ right now, but it hardly makes Logan flinch. Bobby comes up to Hank's side, laying a calming hand on his shoulder to keep him tame. Hank gives Bobby an appreciative look of thanks and turns to Logan once more.

"Sorry, _spot_," Hank retorts with an extra mocking tone. "You don't get to see my parlor trick today."

"You're breaking my heart, _pussycat_."

"It's not a pissing contest, you guys," Bobby says finally, getting between them to push at their chests. "And stop trying to provoke him Logan."

Logan holds his hands up in surrender and slips out of the kitchen without a word, leaving Hank and Bobby alone once again. Hank smiles bashfully at Bobby for sticking up for him, but it falters slightly when he notices Bobby wearing a beanie that wasn't there before.

"Thank you," Hank offers.

"Don't mention it."

"Are you alright? You never came up to see Charles like you said you were," Hank points out, seeming a little concerned about Bobby's absence.

"I'm fine," Bobby assures, lying through his teeth as the ears on top of his head twitch.

"He's out in the courtyard right now. You can still see him if you want to," Hank suggests, watching Bobby squirm subtly.

"Yeah, okay."

"Cool, just let me grab something real quick," Hank excuses, walking over to the fridge.

Hank opens the cooler and bends down, obviously searching for something and the realization slaps Bobby across the face. Bobby pales as Hank continues to move stuff around and mumble curses under his breath. Bobby backs up out of guilt, knowing exactly what Hank was trying to find.

"Damn it!" Hank exclaims, shutting the fridge door a bit forcefully.

"What's wrong?" Bobby inquires as if he has no clue.

"There's this serum I was working on and I could've sworn I put it in here," Hank recalls, gesturing towards the fridge as he scratches his head. "I had so much on my mind earlier that I must've misplaced it."

"What kind of serum?" Bobby presses, sensing his tail moving restlessly in his pants.

"It's sort of an aphrodisiac I've been calibrating to counter specifically with my physiology," Hank explains, sounding put off by his supposed blunder.

"Oh, yeah? What does it do?" Bobby forces out, trying his best to not sound the least bit suspicious or guilty.

"It helps to suppress my mutation as well as _certain_ aspects of being an animal."

"Meaning..?" Bobby trails off.

"Meaning that it keeps me from going into heat when it's that time of the month," Hank elaborates, looking worried as ever.

"And this serum is specifically made for you?" Bobby postulates, wrapping his head around the fact that he drank said formula. Bobby needs to dig deeper but he has to be sneaky about it. "Gee, I can't begin to imagine what it would do to someone else."

"Well, if that happened it wouldn't be too good," Hank laughs mirthlessly, shaking his head. "It would have the opposite effect from what's it's supposed to do. Which means whoever were to drink it would grow similar characteristics of an animal and they would go into an uncontrollable heat. But that's just a theory..."

"In this _theory_ how would you get rid of those side effects?" Bobby pesters and he knows Hank must be onto him now.

"Why are you so curious about the formula?" Hank stipulates, walking up to Bobby suspiciously.

"Just intrigued by how your mutation works. That's all," Bobby deflects effortlessly.

"If you wanted to get eliminate the side effects you'd have to go through the heat," Hank simply answers, shrugging a shoulder. "Get rid of the heat and you get rid of the symptoms."

"Interesting..." Bobby ponders thoughtfully, getting him a eyebrows from Hank.

Hank notices Bobby squirming again and even fussing over his pants as if he were trying to adjust them a certain way. Hank isn't sure why Bobby is twitchy all of a sudden but it definitely warrants a great deal of hesitation on Hank's part. He glances up at Bobby's beanie and notices the faint twitch or something.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hank asks again, looking Bobby up and down with his acute senses. "You look a little pale."

"Time travel can make you feel a little sick," Bobby titters, offering a joke to lighten the mood.

"Well, let me go introduce you to Charles, then," Hank says, almost wanting to laugh at his own words since Bobby already knows the professor. "Or... You know..."

The rest of the day had passed along rather well. Bobby's makeshift stealth went undetected and Hank even stopped asking if he was okay, although he still got funny looks from the other mutant. He even got to spend some time with Charles and even convinced him to help him and Logan by telling him what great things lay ahead in the future. Not just the negative things.

Charles was a different man to say the least, bitter with the world around him, nothing at all like his self that Bobby grew to know, but he figures that was a given. He was disillusioned and alone after all the losses he had suffered, making the professor seem more detached than the Charles Bobby knew and it filled him with worry. Not to mention that the telepath was unable to use his powers.

But Bobby felt optimistic. Because if there was one thing that was for sure it was that people change through time and Bobby can honestly say that he's proud Charles will eventually get better with age. He talked to Charles well into the evening, telling him stories that won't happen to him for some years to come. He could've talked to him for much longer but he was tired and there was still something Bobby had been waiting for all day ever since Hank mentioned it.

Hank said that in a theoretical situation, which was _actually_ happening, Bobby would be going into heat but Bobby wasn't sure when this was going to happen and it scared him. Not only because he had enough trouble concealing his tail and ears but because he didn't know how he was going to get rid of his heat when it happens. Bobby didn't know if he could cut corners by relieving himself or not.

What makes it ten times worse is that Bobby has to share a room with Hank since the other rooms were supposedly _unfit_ to sleep in, but Bobby knew Hank was just trying to keep an eye on him. Right now Bobby was tossing and turning in the spare twin bed across the room from Hank, trying to concentrate on controlling his breathing. Bobby was probably laying there for a half hour before he started to feel it.

His body temperature was drastically rising to an unbearable warmth that even after he kicked off his blanket he was perpetually sweating against the mattress. His pulse jumped up a few octaves as well and no matter how many calming deep breaths he took, there was no slowing it down. Bobby was going into heat and there was only one thing he could think to do about it.

Bobby maneuvers out of his clothes, squirming against the mattress to do so, freeing his cramped tail and painful hard on in the process. A wave of relief washes over Bobby and he purrs with appreciation, mostly by reflex. He immediately reaches a hand down to grasp himself while the other goes down further to toy at his entrance. Bobby is surprised to find that he's wet down there already.

He assumes it's a side effect of the formula and his current physiology. Bobby wastes no time in breaching himself with two fingers as he strokes himself to completion. He's panting and moaning a little too loudly, but Bobby doesn't care as long as Hank is still snoring across the room. He thrusts his fingers in and out of himself but they don't go in as deep as he wants, leaving his tail to move back and forth restlessly.

Bobby flips over and gets his knees under him so that his ass is in the air as he chest helps to prop him up. From this position, Bobby can rub himself against the mattress while he fingers himself deeply. He's moaning and whimpering into the sheets, giving off sounds and scents that are essential to attracting a mate but Bobby isn't aware of what he's doing.

Hank stirs from his slumber when his heightened sense of smell picks up an irresistible scent that gets his pulse whirring to life. Hank turns his face towards Bobby's general direction and trains his hearing to that section of the room in particular. Bobby is making soft noises that sounds an awful lot like purring and he instantly straightens up in his bed.

Just as Bobby is about to climax the light suddenly flicks on and Bobby freezes in his motions, staving off his orgasm as his heart pumps with adrenaline. The sight Hank is greeted with is enough to peak his interest. Bobby with his cat ears and tail twitching as he's sprawled out on his bed with his fingers deep inside of him. Bobby is staring at him with a pitiful look that just begs Hank to fuck him. It also doesn't help when Bobby actually starts to beg either.

"Hank I can't take it anymore. My body is burning," Bobby whines, writhing in the sheets and purring as he does. He has no control. "It's not working. I need _more_. I need _you_."

Now Hank knows what happened to his serum. _Figures_.

"Please, fuck me Hank," Bobby pleads and that's all the invitation Hank needs before he's stripping down.

Hank climbs onto the bed behind Bobby after he's done shedding off his clothes and strokes lovingly down the length of Bobby's tail to elicit a deep purr from the mutant anomaly. It's been a while since Hank has done something like this so his sex drive is much more demanding than he hoped it would be. Bobby raises up on his hands and knees, presenting himself to Hank by languidly swishing his tail and wagging his bottom.

"Have you ever been fucked in that wet hole of yours?" Hank poses, rubbing his fingers over the tight ring of muscle.

"No," Bobby moans, pushing back into the contact.

"I'll change that soon enough. Especially after drinking something that wasn't yours. I'd say you deserve a nice rough fucking, wouldn't you agree?" Hank asks rhetorically.

The scent Bobby is giving off is enough to make Hank hard and ready to go. His animal instincts are working double time to supply Hank with the necessary requirements to claim Bobby as his mate and end this damn heat. Hank leans over Bobby and rubs his cock up against the other mutant to tease him before Bobby lifts his tail so Hank can push inside him all the way.

The serum is able to make Bobby's body lubricate itself much like a female and Hank relishes in the feel of Bobby's hole accepting him in vice like grip. Bobby calls out from a mixture of pain and pleasure, this being his first time as well as relieving tremendous amounts of pressure within his channel. Hank doesn't bother with waiting for Bobby to adjust because they both need this _now_.

Hank thrusts shallowly and roughly into Bobby, causing him to moan excessively loud and make his tail contort wildly. Hank strokes Bobby's tail as he fucks him hard and Bobby moans in response, shaking at the contact. Hank further exploits this by purposely twirling his tail in his hand while the other rubs just behind Bobby's cat ears. Bobby practically purrs at this before going off into a series of noisy moans.

"You like that don't you? I can tell by the way you scream like a bitch in heat," Hank points out, enjoying the show Bobby is giving him. "You're moaning like whore because you know that no one can fuck you as hard as I can. You don't care who knows it either."

Hank continues to stroke his ears and tail for a little while longer, working Bobby over with soft caresses and had thrusting until Hank lets his hands drift down to Bobby's hips instead. He grabs tightly onto his hips and really starts to give it to him, putting everything he's got into how hard his body snaps against Bobby's. Bobby lets out a litany of curses as well as feral cries as Hank fucks him harshly.

"Tell me how much you love being fucked by a real man and how bad you want my cock," Hank orders, laying into Bobby with an unrelenting pace.

"I love having my tight little hole fucked by you, Hank," Bobby whines in between his jumbled up moans. "Your cock is so big. Bigger than Logan's. I _need_ it filling me up like the animal I am."

Bobby can feel himself getting closer to the edge when Hank starts to thrust more insistently into what he assumes is his prostate, seeing as how his nervous light up with shockwaves each time Hank's cock nudges against _that_ spot inside him. Bobby moans wantonly when Hank reaches up to pet his ears once again and he comes instantly from the added stimulus to his sensitive ears.

His cock spurts against the sheets of the bed, making it damp with his release in various spots since Hank fucks him erratically. Bobby practically screams with completion even through the aftershocks and it's music to Hank's ears. Bobby may be spent but he still manages the energy to keep himself up as Hank fucks him through it all. The heat inside Bobby isn't fully gone, however, but this is the last thing on his mind.

"Do you want my come inside that ass?" Hank pants out harshly, voice at a deep sultry tone.

"Fuck, please give it to me," Bobby begs, still holding onto him ebbing orgasm.

Hank complies in doing just that. He pulls Bobby up so that his back is flush against his chest and fucks up into Bobby's entrance ferociously. Bobby's tail curls around Hank's torso slightly for balance and hangs onto the arms wrapped around his waist and chest. The bed starts to creak from the incessant shifting weight and Bobby mimics the noise with little half hearted moans to spur Hank on.

"You're mine now," Hank growls deeply into Bobby's ear.

Hank sinks his teeth into Bobby's shoulder and elicits a loud wail of pleasurable pain, marking Bobby with a suck bruise. Hank thrusts a few more times, hips moving sporadically to get to the finish line. He comes deeply inside of Bobby, marking his territory with his release that pumps excessively into Bobby's tight channel. Hank's cock is still pulsing with aftershocks even when he's finished, panting wetly into Bobby's neck.

They both collapse onto the mattress in a sweaty heap to catch their breath, holding each other and just reveling in the feel of hot satisfaction. But they know this is far from being over. Bobby is still in heat and he is already hard again with Hank getting there, suggesting that round two will be a definite possibility in the very near future. Neither of them seem to mind, however, even if it's for the sake of beating this heat they're in.

Besides, it's the only antidote for Bobby's predicament.


End file.
